


Eat You Alive.

by Dirtycynner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Monster!reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Sans - Freeform, Undertail, sans/reader - Freeform, this one has dick folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtycynner/pseuds/Dirtycynner
Summary: “You’re lucky you’re all bones…” You mused. “Or I’d eat you alive.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you look to your left here you can see the heights I’ll go to so I don’t have to write proper dialog.
> 
> More self-indulgent Sans x reader trash. For real this is written to be my dick eating sona.  
> No gender is given to the reader, slightly implies female junk but you could easily argue that.  
> [Still writing without beta]

It was an awful little bit of fun you liked to have, but you always made it up to them

You hadn’t even been looking to play around, it just kind of happened while you had gone out to get some food. You had bumped into him walking in and you and ended up sitting to eat with him. You talked some, just enough to get his name. You had friends to talk to, after all, it’s not like you were looking for a new friend. 

Sans. What an odd name. You weren’t too surprised, though, he seemed like an odd little monster. It fit.

He cracked a joke when you invited him to your place, it was an awful bone related sex joke, but you laughed at it regardless. You had a nice set of mean looking teeth you liked to show off and Sans seemed to take notice. He seemed nervous behind that sloppy grin. How perfect.

You practically tugged him out of his seat when he agreed, pulling him out the door by his sweater. It didn’t take long for you to get to your place, to your couch. Beds were for you and guests and you weren’t planning on having him stay. As quickly as you had him in the door you had him straddled. You weren’t sure if it was the couch that creaked or if it was him. The thought made you laugh which prompt Sans to clarify it was indeed the couch.

What a fucking dork. He was a wreck under that grin, under you. It was great. You leaned back some, resting your hands on his legs. He wasn’t a comfortable seat. Sans’ own hands made their way to your waist. He tugged at the waistband like the garment was offensive. You lifted off him and hooked your thumbs into your pants. You paused, however. You had only now thought how this was going to work. All it got you was a reply telling you to look for yourself. You weren’t too fond of the answer but you let it slide. You lean forward, pushing up his shirt some before you tugged down his shorts. You straightened back up, a hand on your face. You didn’t know what you were expecting but you sure weren’t ready or it to be blue. You dropped Sans’ shorts on the floor beside the couch before shooting him a look. He shrugged, asking you if you expected an actual bone. You hadn’t noticed the blue flicker in his eye until now. You couldn’t recall if it had always been there. It didn’t matter in the end. You just sighed at him as you lifted yourself up again, finally taking off your own pants. You didn’t bother with removing shirts and such, you had junk out that’s all you needed. Sans pushed himself up onto his elbows and asked if you were just going to chill there. You just smile at him, taking his hand and flattening is bony palm against your thigh. You pushed it up your leg and across your stomach, holding it on your belly. He was about to say something went there was a terrible, wet popping sound, like a suctioned seal breaking. The skin below where you held his hand split, a line running down until it curled under you, breaking your skin apart. The line widened and you could have sworn you little skeleton buddy’s eye sockets did too. Wide, serrated teeth poked out of the newly exposed cavity. Sans’ was left to only guess just how far everything went back.

His face was perfect. He was just baffled, wide-eyed and sweating. You’d swear he was scared. You just moved your head to the side as you let go of his hand, brushing the back of your hand up his shoulder as you told him he could bail now if he wanted to. Sans thought about it, he really did, you saw him glance at the door. It took him a good moment before he spoke again. He asked if it bit. Of course, she does was your reply. He was quiet again. He nodded, mumbling some sort of ‘ok’. Taking his hand again you asked him if he’d like to touch it. He quickly shook his head no, it was the fastest you ever got an answer out of him. You just laughed, it was like he had never been with a monster before. You never thought yourself hooking up with a little vanilla skeleton. It should be fun, at least. You settled for putting his hand back on your thigh. No need to scare him off now. 

Well, he had agreed to stay so you might as well give him what he stayed for. You plopped yourself down between his legs on the couch. You only now noticed your lower maw had slobbered all over the poor guy. You offered up a half-hearted apology before you grabbed his bony little thighs, yanking his legs over your shoulders and pulling him forward. Sans let out a small yelping noise like you had startled him. You lean back on the armrest, a thin, pointed tongue uncurled itself under you as one of your legs slid off the couch. It was so fucking awkward, it was great. The tongue, being too long for its own good, tangled itself up in Sans’ pelvis before wrapping itself around that aesthetic blog worthy cock. Still couldn’t get over that. He let out a strained curse as it squeezed him tightly. He was struggling. He was quite the little squirmy thing, it was very entertaining. He was huffing and cursing like mad and you couldn’t help but worry if those bony hands his were going to put a hole in your couch with how hard he was holding on. He wasn’t going to last much longer. You just hummed to yourself as you watched him. At this rate, you didn’t doubt he was going to hurt himself. Luckily it didn’t come to that. Sans jerked, back arched off the couch, a good amount of his weight now on your shoulders. Curses poured from his mouth as he tipped over the edge from it all. You tried to make sure he kept his mess to himself as much as possible. The couch was new after all. He slumped down, still huffing. The tongue took a moment to untangled itself before it tucked away, teeth fitting neatly together as the mouth shut after it. It was like it wasn’t even there. You pushed his legs off you before you used your own to scrunch the little skeleton into the far armrest so could stretch.

With a yawn, you pointed out the bathroom to him if he wanted it. You hooked his shorts with your foot and tossed them at him.

“You’re lucky you’re all bones…” You mused. “Or I’d eat you alive.”

You then apologized about not seeing him out and with a hearty nudge you pushed him right over the arm rest. Time to go buddy. 

You were sure he had caught the hint.


End file.
